L'Aporie
by Jasmine SiMing
Summary: .OS. Rien de mieux que de se réfugier dans ses souvenirs pour retracer sa vie et se raccrocher à une cause. Mais que signifient-ils ? Pourquoi ressortent-ils ? Où nous emmènent-ils ? Entre hallucinations, réminiscences et réalité, un vieux Morgan perd le fil.


**Mon premier OS, écrit dans le cadre du défi d'** Eponyme Anonyme, **et pour lequel il fallait réaliser un palindrome (= qui se termine de la même façon qu'il a commencé, avec des scènes et des mots miroirs) sur des personnages secondaires. J'ai choisi Enid (mais ça peut être Morgan aussi... c'est juste qu'il est pas tellement secondaire). Et je remercie Popo pour ce super défi !**

 **Les paroles disséminées dans ce texte sont celles de la chanson** _Quand nous aurons cent ans_ **de Jeanne Cherhal, qui m'a beaucoup inspirée pour écrire ceci. Je l'ai écoutée dans l'album d'auteurs** Il nous restera ça **dirigé par Grand Corps Malade, que je recommande très vivement. Mais très trèèès vivement.**

 **Petite dédicace à** Aneurysm **dont l'OS** _La boîte à musique de Maggie_ **m'a très certainement inspirée également (je dirais pas que ça a été volontaire, mais il m'a trotté dans la tête pendant que j'écrivais).  
Et puis dédicace à tout les membres de l'épidémie en fait, parce que vous êtes des gens cools et que je vous adore et que j'ai écrit ça pour vous. Lisez bien. **

**EDIT : Petite note à lire impérativement à la fin.**

.

* * *

 _Quand nous aurons cent ans et cent jours et cent nuits  
_ _que nos petits-enfants auront fait des petits  
_ _Quand nos bras d'allumettes s'effriteront d'un coup  
_ _que le poids de nos têtes écrasera nos cous…_

* * *

Un rire. Le son résonne aux oreilles de Morgan sans qu'il n'y soit préparé.

Le premier son qui revient dans sa mémoire. Dans la brume épaisse de ses souvenirs, tout devenait flou. Chaque image, chaque moment de sa vie se recouvrait d'un voile, jour après jour.

Morgan perdait le fil. Il y avait trop de changements entre ses anciennes vies. Trop de moments où il avait perdu la notion du temps et de la réalité. Sa mémoire était devenue confuse, ses souvenirs se superposaient, se répétaient, comme une portion de film qui recommençait, encore et encore. Ils s'autodétruisaient. La réalité se mélangeait aux illusions et aux cauchemars, glissait entre ses doigts comme un rêve lorsqu'on se réveille. Il ne se souvenait plus de quand son fils avait été là. Ou de quand sa femme avait été vivante. Les visages devenaient chaque jour plus flous et les lieux peu à peu moins précis.

Il ne voulait pas perdre ses souvenirs.

Il est assis en tailleur, prêt à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Il le fera tous les jours si c'était nécessaire. Il est prêt à retracer la chronologie de sa vie, même si cela lui prend des semaines, des mois. Les cases des périodes de son existence sont prêtes. Il faut revisionner les souvenirs, rafistoler ce qui est enrayé, dénommer le tout et le ranger avec soin. Morgan ne supporte pas que quelque chose ne soit pas à sa place. Et s'il doit mourir, il mourra avec ses souvenirs en ordre, la tête au clair, prêts à ressortir les plus beaux moments pour ses derniers instants.

Il est prêt.

Le premier souvenir qui lui revient en mémoire n'est pas un visage, ou une image, ou même une odeur.

Non, c'est un son. Un rire.

Sa conscience a décidé de lui faire entendre un rire, si distinct qu'il résonne dans sa tête, juste derrière ses oreilles. Le rire d'Enid.

Il s'applique à dégager le brouillard autour de ce son. Les images se clarifient. Morgan distingue la scène comme un appareil photo fait le point pour son prochain cliché.

Dans cette image, dans ce souvenir d'une autre époque, Enid se tient devant un tableau. Dos à Morgan, et elle rit. Pas d'un rire jaune, non, d'un vrai rire franc. Morgan ne sait pas pourquoi il se remémore cet instant précis, mais il se souvient maintenant.

C'était pendant un raid. Il ne peut s'en rappeler la date, ou se remémorer l'endroit exact où ils se trouvent. De dos, Enid est grande, plus grande que lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Le tableau auquel elle fait face est couleur fade, mais la scène qu'il représente est étonnamment nette. Il s'agit d'un couple, debout, avec un bébé dans les bras de la mère. Ils semblent heureux comme tout. Morgan sent un pic de quelque chose, comme s'il avait mal, dans ce souvenir, à la vue de cette scène.

A l'image et au son s'ajoute le mouvement. Comme une vieille machine qui se remet en marche, le souvenir rassemble ses éléments, et se met en fonction. Enid cesse brutalement de rire, et sort un couteau de sa ceinture.

D'un coup qui semble ralenti, mais qui trace une ligne bien nette sur la toile, elle éventre la peinture.

* * *

 _Quand nous aurons cent ans et de beaux souvenirs  
_ _de nos corps s'aimantant comme deux gouttes de cire  
_ _Quand la moindre caresse aura l'air d'un cent mètres  
_ _et que ta vieille maîtresse aura perdu son maître…_

* * *

Dans ce souvenir, Carl apparaît. D'une autre pièce, peut-être, dans l'appartement qu'ils sont en train de fouiller.

Morgan a du mal à se rappeler qui était présent. Lui, spectateur de la scène comme quelqu'un qui assiste à son rêve. Enid, Carl, ... ? Mais peu importe, car le souvenir continue de tourner.

« C'est la première fois que je t'entends rire. »

Morgan se souvient qu'il a voulu faire la remarque, lui aussi. Carl se rapproche d'Enid et lui prend la main. Ils ont l'air grands, adultes. Morgan ne sait pas si sa mémoire lui joue des tours, ou s'ils sont réellement plus âgés.

Il se souvient qu'il a voulu quitter la pièce pour les laisser un peu seuls. Mais qu'Aaron a débarqué devant lui.

« Il faut pas traîner. Les autres nous attendent ».

Quels autres ? Morgan tente de se retrouver le lieu, la date, de replacer le souvenir sur le fil tordu de son existence. Il a beau essayer de se remémorer, de toutes ses forces, il n'y parvient pas. Seule cette scène fonctionne. Seule celle-ci se déroule correctement, comme une bulle impénétrable dans le désordre confus de sa mémoire.

Il s'y raccroche.

Il tousse. Sa quinte de toux résonne dans la pièce où il se trouve. Seul le silence lui répond.

Il se sent vieux. Ses jambes lui font mal.

* * *

 _Quand nous aurons cent ans dans nos cœurs de sauvages  
_ _dans nos yeux presque blancs nos cheveux de passage  
_ _Quand nos cils tomberont comme d'un arbre à hélices  
_ _que nos jambes n'auront jamais été aussi lisses…_

* * *

Ils tombent sur les Wolves. Morgan ne se souvient plus de comment, ni pourquoi, seulement du fait. Ils se retrouvent nez à nez avec trois membres de leur meute.

Celui qui lui est désagréablement familier lui sourit. Avec ses cheveux mi-longs et ses canines avancées, son expression est carnassière. Il ne s'attarde pas longtemps sur Morgan, car la vue d'Enid allume son regard. Son sourire s'élargit pour elle.

Morgan ne se souvient pas de l'ambiance se tendre. Seulement de son corps. Et de celui de Carl s'avancer, se placer légèrement en travers d'Enid. Morgan a la sensation floue, mais bien présente de vivre un mauvais rêve. Ignorant Carl, le Wolf adresse la parole à Enid, dont une seule phrase lui revient en mémoire.

« Reviens-nous ».

A ce moment, et cela surprend Morgan, le souvenir redevient très net. Encore plus qu'auparavant. Enid bondit sur le Wolf le plus proche, lui enfonce son couteau dans le cou. Celui qui souriait prend la fuite. L'autre hésite une seconde de trop. Enid l'assassine. Elle abat sa lame, encore et encore, dans son crâne, dans sa poitrine. Leurs hurlements ne couvrent pas totalement le son feutré de l'air s'échappant des poumons transpercés.

 _Survivre, cette aporie._

Morgan est lui-même choqué par la clarté de la scène. C'était comme si elle défilait devant ses yeux. Comme si c'était hier. Il se souvient avoir voulu empêcher Enid, car il ne faut pas tuer, car toute vie est précieuse, mais il était devenu immobile. Choqué par la violence de ses gestes, par son regard devenu fou tandis qu'elle martèle le cadavre de coups, encore et encore. A ce moment-là, il se souvient comprendre que ce qu'elle fait est au-dessus de cette philosophie de vie précieuse. Au-dessus de la simple motivation de tuer. Au-dessus d'Enid, et d'eux tous.

Il se souvient avoir pensé que c'était trop dur, qu'elle était trop jeune. Que son image devenue celle d'une furie vengeresse, Enid la calme, Enid la discrète, la maligne, ne traduisait pas seulement ce que ce monde était devenu, mais aussi combien il avait changé même les plus jeunes d'entre eux.

« J'y retourne pas ! »

Dans son souvenir, Carl s'avance, la prend par les épaules, la secoue, essaie de la calmer. Elle se débat un peu, puis s'affaisse, toute tremblante. Elle balaie la pièce du regard, les corps dépourvus de visage, les murs éclaboussés, et le plonge dans le celui de Morgan.

Devant ses yeux agrandis et son expression terrifiée, celui-ci sourit. C'est le geste le moins logique, et pourtant le plus approprié. Morgan sourit à cette jeune femme, aux actions dictées par ce nouveau monde. Tout juste assez âgée pour avoir connu l'ancien, mais encore assez jeune pour mordre la poussière dans celui-ci. Il sourit devant ce qu'elle est devenue pour survivre.

* * *

 _Quand nous aurons cent ans et la révolte sèche  
_ _que l'inertie des temps aura brisé nos flèches  
_ _Quand la fatalité nous fera dire : tant pis  
_ _et qu'un point de côté nous mettra au tapis…_

* * *

Les jambes de Morgan sont douloureuses. Il n'a plus envie de se relever. Le souvenir est trop agréable. Il veut l'explorer jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ses limites.

Il tousse. Revient brutalement dans la pièce vide dans laquelle il se trouve. Sur la paume de sa main, il trouve du sang. Il l'essuie du revers de la manche, ferme les yeux, remet le souvenir en marche.

Aaron, parti à la poursuite du dernier Wolf en fuite, revient bredouille. Devant la scène de carnage, il reste bouche bée mais se contient. Ses yeux se posent sur une Enid encore sous le choc, et s'adoucissent.

« On a tout notre temps. On n'est pas obligés de rentrer tout de suite. »

Morgan ne se souvient pas très bien, à partir de ce moment-là. S'ils attendent avant de rentrer, ou s'ils repartent de suite avec ce qu'il ont pu récupérer. Il a l'impression que le souvenir touche à sa fin. Que les images retournent dans ce flou si familier et dérangeant. Il lutte contre la sensation, animé par un accès d'irritation. Ce ne peut pas être la fin. Il se souvient forcément de ce moment en particulier à cause de quelque chose. Pour quelque chose.

Là, voilà. Les images lui reviennent. Il se souvient vaguement d'un chemin du retour dans le silence. Puis, une fois arrivés devant le portail, de la voix de Carl qui s'élève. Il se tient devant lui, juste derrière Enid, et vient de lui saisir la main.

« C'est la dernière fois que tu fais un truc aussi dangereux. »

* * *

 _Quand nous aurons cent ans de regards en arrière  
_ _quand ce qui nous attend sera déjà derrière  
_ _Quand revenus de tout et dépassés par tous  
_ _nous attendrons surtout une sortie très douce…_

* * *

Carl voulait la réconforter. Ou peut-être simplement lui demander si elle l'avait bien entendu.

Dans son souvenir, Morgan se demande pourquoi Enid a dégainé son couteau. Un accès de paranoïa ? l'accumulation de la pression, doublée à la surprise du contact ? Elle brandit la lame en se retournant, comme par réflexe. Elle se rend compte de son erreur dans la même seconde.

Morgan se souvient nettement de cette scène. De ce même regard qu'elle a après avoir tué les Wolves. Ces yeux écarquillés, cette expression horrifiée. Mais cette fois, elle n'a rien commis d'irréparable. Cette fois, le fracas de la lame résonne sur l'asphalte.

A ce moment, Morgan sait. Il sait que chacune des actions dans ce souvenir, chaque geste, chaque expression, est relié à ce qu'il est. Sans se rendre compte comment, mais au moins il le sait. Le reste, les autres détails sont futiles.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'en souvient si bien. Qu'il a gardé ce souvenir bien ancré au fond de lui, et qu'il est ressorti en premier. Parce que Morgan l'a précisément invoqué.

Dans l'air du soir, le portail s'ouvre. Plus loin devant eux, dans l'espèce de jardin de ce lieu inconnu se tiennent Glenn et Maggie. Ils sont debout, à une dizaine de mètres, en biais par rapport à Morgan, pile en face d'Enid quand elle se retourne. Glenn, Maggie, et un bambin dans les bras de la jeune maman. La petite famille se regarde comme si il n'y avait qu'eux au monde.

Assis en tailleur, seul et solitaire, Morgan sourit. Il sait qu'Enid pense la même chose que lui. Là. Il sent que le souvenir touche à sa fin et que c'est bon, il peut lâcher prise. Il s'étonne lui-même d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps.

Mais ça en valait la peine.

Il est temps de se préparer au prochain souvenir...

Celui-ci est précieusement rangé dans un coin de sa tête. Au moment où il s'éteint, tel un magasin que l'on plonge dans le noir, il n'en reste que l'image d'Enid, dos à Morgan, face à la scène. Il ne reste qu'elle et le son cristallin de son rire.

* * *

 _Il nous restera ça : ton rire qui se faufile  
_ _étincelant, immédiat, entre mes mots futiles  
_ _Mon rire qui prend sa source à ton esprit fissa !  
_ _J'espère qu'en bout de course, il nous restera ça._

* * *

 _._

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. C'était peut-être un peu bizarre, je l'admets. Enfin, j'attends votre verdict.**

* * *

 **EDIT :** **Après quelques retours de mes amis les infecté(e)s, je poste cette petite note pour détailler le fond de cet OS et éclaircir ce que, je crois, personne n'a vu.  
Ce texte est un palindrome non seulement dans les premiers et derniers mots, mais aussi dans sa structure-même. Toutes les actions du souvenir de Morgan se produisent en miroir par rapport à la phrase du milieu : "Survivre, cette aporie", et sont découpées en parties par les couplets de la chanson :**

 **1\. le rire d'Enid  
2\. le tableau  
3\. le couteau  
4\. Carl 'première fois'  
5\. Aaron 'partir'  
6 sourire du Wolf  
7\. "Reviens-nous"  
Apogée : le massacre, "survivre cette aporie"  
7\. "J'y retourne pas"  
6\. sourire de Morgan  
5\. Aaron 'rester'  
4\. Carl 'dernière fois'  
3\. le couteau  
2\. le tableau (Glenn, Maggie et leur bébé)  
1\. le rire d'Enid**

 **Cela donne une toute autre dimension au texte, dans le sens où chaque action, dans le souvenir, a sa résonance, un sentiment qui trouve son opposé ou un geste et son contraire. C'est comme si tout revenait au même, autour de cette phrase : la violence, la beauté, les sentiments, la tendresse... Et ce n'est qu'un petit bout d'interprétation parmi tant d'autres !**

 **Voilà. Mon texte ne devait pas être assez explicite. J'espère que ça vous aura aidés, et que vous pouvez maintenant l'apprécier à sa juste valeur :)**

 **N'hésitez (toujours) pas à dire ce que vous en pensez. A bientôt !**


End file.
